1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and computer program products for slowing display of digital video.
2. Description of Related Art
Often viewers watching a movie or television show in which text is displayed on a display screen have difficulty reading such text. The text may be the text of subtitles, closed captioning, statistics displayed on the screen during a sporting event, the ticker symbols from a financial program, and so on. The difficulty in reading the text may arise from a glare on the display screen caused by an importune light source. Difficulty may also arise from the divided attention of the viewer among the movie or show and other events occurring in the viewing environment such as, for example, children playing or the viewer preparing a meal. Still further, difficulty reading the text may often arise because some viewers simply do not read as fast as the text is displayed.
The current solutions to address the difficulty in reading the text displayed on a display screen include manually pausing, rewinding, or slowing the motion of the movie or television show using a device such as, for example, a DVD player or TiVo®. The drawback to current solutions, however, is that such current solutions require repeated user intervention as the user must manually slow or pause the display of the movie or show.